Quiero Ser Mayor
by Chisueo
Summary: Un sentimiento que desconocia hacia cierta persona estaba aflorando en su corazon. Un chico que solo queria ser mayor para ser util, una escapada a un bosque y algo que quizas no debio haber pasado (PrussiaxChile Sur)


Prusia x Chile Sur

Advertencias:

-Yaoi

-Shotacon

-Lemon

-CanonxOc

Chile Sur (Benjamin Jose Fernandez Carrera) me pertenece y también a la comunidad de Hetalatin

Prussia y Alemania son de Hidekaz Himaruya

Cada día se sentía más y más aferrado a la persona que estaba a cargo suyo, aunque no era para menos, desde hacía años que se estaba haciendo cargo de él y además de eso le enseñaba tantas cosas que apreciaba. Suspiro un momento y vio por la ventana, era imposible, no podía pasarle esto a él, menos ahora que aún solo era un niño el que estaba cuidando, era tan…Pervertido, se sentía peor cada vez que pensaba en que estaba sintiendo algo por un chico que fácilmente podía ser su hermanito menor (o al menos así ya lo consideraba él) Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y vio como entraba en el lugar su hermano, siempre serio y con un porte imponente.

Rio bajo y se encogió de hombros, no se podía mostrar confundido ni dudoso en ese momento, sabía que si había venido precisamente en ese momento era porque "ese chico" había hecho algo, aun no aprendía a comportarse completamente y seguía causando ligeros problemas arrancándose de la casona y tratando de volver donde su madre. Miro como Alemania se le acercaba finalmente y abría la boca para decir algo.

— ¿Salió?—ya sabía lo que le diría su hermanito menor, así que hizo que se ahorrara las palabras y se levantó del asiento—Yo voy a buscarlo, no debe estar tan lejos

—Está bien bruder…Chile Sur da bastantes problemas—aseguro el chico de cabellos rubios cruzándose de brazos

— ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? West, él se crio casi solo si no fuera por la tribu que lo semi-crio

No le dejo responder nada a Alemania, sabía que saldría con algún discurso de que esa no era razón alguna y quizás que otras cosas más pero no le preocupa exactamente en ese instante el escuchar a su hermanito, así que partió rumbo donde normalmente se escapaba la pequeña nación. Se acordó que justamente ese día el chico llevaba ropa nueva que le habían traído, rogaba a dios para que no las rompiera trepando árboles o se cayera, porque después él tenía que remendar la ropa para que Chile Sur pudiera ocuparla y la gran mayoría estaba con parches nada bonitos.

Camino un buen trecho por entre el bosque que invadía bellamente el lugar, era tranquilo y no habían muchos animales de que preocuparse, seguramente le sería relativamente fácil encontrar a Chile Sur ahí ya que no era muy silencioso. Sintió el crujir de una rama y puso atención de qué lugar provenía el sonido, era en dirección contraria a donde él estaba viendo, sintió un pequeño quejido detrás de unos arbustos y se dirigió al lugar, esperaba que no se encontrara con una escena similar a cuando había encontrado a Hungría una vez que fueron mayores, rogaba a dios que no fuera así ya que no se perdonaría el haber confundido nuevamente una chica con un chico.

Lentamente aparto los arbustos y vio que era lo que emitía pequeños quejidos, aunque le sonaban ligeramente extraños y a la vez conocido el tono de voz. Claro que una vez que pudo distinguir bien que era lo que estaba detrás de los arbustos su sorpresa fue casi instantánea, además de la vergüenza y sonrojo que se expresaron también en su rostro, sus ojos rojizos vieron como el pequeño que estaba buscando se estaba…

— ¿M-m-masturbando?...—susurro bajito al ver como el chico se daba auto-placer con su mano derecha y con las izquierda se tapaba un poco la boca— "¿Q-que diablos?...Es menor que West y y-ya está…"

Vio como Chile sur aumentaba el ritmo, de forma lenta y acompasada había empezado pero ahora era mucho más rápido, como si no fuera suficiente en ese momento lo que estaba haciendo desde quizás que rato. Prusia solo trago saliva y siguió viendo, no podía quitar la vista de encima del chico, era muy…provocativa, si, estaba provocando algo dentro de él, sentía las mejillas arder e inconscientemente se relamió al ver la cara de placer que hacia el pequeño mientras se masturbaba. De pronto se auto-regaño, no podía pensar en ese chico de tal forma, solo era un niño de unos doce años e incluso podía ser menos, pero…

—"Es extraño…mi mente piensa dos cosas…"—pensó el albino mordiéndose el labio inferior y tratando de borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía pensar de ninguna forma en ese niño más que como un hermanito—"Maldito España ¿Acaso es contagioso su gusto por los niños?"

Ante lo último mando una carcajada baja, pero que logro llamar la atención de Chile Sur, el cual de inmediato dejo de masturbarse y se cubrió lo más rápido posible. Se levantó algo temeroso de lo que podía encontrarse detrás de los arbustos de donde había provenido el sonido y a paso lento y firme se acercó, era más que claro que se encontró frente a frente de Prusia el cual se cubría la boca aguantando aun una carcajada que quería salir al haber pensado tales cosas de su amigo español. Vio como Chile sur lo miraba sonrojado y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, seguramente le preguntaría que estaba haciendo ahí.

Poso su mano sobre la castaña cabellera del chico y le revolvió el cabello, se acercó y le beso la frente, no podía hacer nada más aun, era tan pequeño y aún tenía bastante inocencia en su mirada, no era justo siquiera pensar en tener algo con ese niño ni aunque pasaran cien años más. Lo que no espero es que el mismo chico le tomara el rostro con ambas manos y depositara un tierno e inocente beso en sus labios, sintió un calor en las mejillas y el corazón se le acelero notoriamente.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Chile Sur?!—pregunto Prusia sonrojado y algo molesto por la acción del menor

—No se…es que tu boca se ve suavecita—contesto con su sonrisa infantil el castaño tomando la mano del prusiano entre sus manos—Además de por si tení' la piel super suavecita y blanquita

—Kesesesesese…el asombroso yo es único—aseguro el albino con su típica sonrisa sin dejar de lado el sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas— ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo aquí?

—Ah…h-han…N-nada, solo…quería estar solo—respondió desviando la mirada el sureño mientras le soltaba la mano al albino y le daba la espalda—E-es que…Siento que soy inútil…que debería ya ser mayor

— ¿Eh?

—Quiero ser mayor, quiero ayudar a mi hermano, poder ayudarlo…n-no quedarme aquí, siendo protegido—casi murmuro el chico agachando la mirada algo triste, pero casi instantáneamente la devolvió a Prusia, chocando sus ojos verdosos con los rojos del albino— ¿Tu sabes cómo hacerme mayor?... ¿Lo sabes?

Prusia no sabía que le había entrado en la cabeza a ese niño, no quería saberlo de todas formas, era extraño, esa atmosfera, ese fuerte latido de su corazón y sus mejillas ardiendo no propiciaban nada bueno, no podía pensar con claridad y las palabras dichas por el niño frente a él solo lo hacían pensar en mil y una cosa. Negó una y otra vez tanto mentalmente como con la cabeza, respiro hondo y vio la expresión de decepción del chico sureño, no podía pensar siquiera el enamorarse de ese niño, de sus expresiones inocentes, de esa forma infantil que aun poseía y esa ternura que siempre irradiaba aunque estuviera enojado, simplemente estaba prohibido el enamorarse de él. Respiro hondo y tomo en brazos a Chile Sur, este en respuesta se abrazó a su cuello como si buscara protección.

—Sé que tú me puedes volver mayor—le susurró al oído el chico mientras seguía abrazado

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?—pregunto el prusiano mientras caminaba lentamente por el bosquecillo

—Francia me dijo que la persona que más quiero puede hacerme mayor…claro, que si él también me quiere—dijo con su voz infantil separándose un poco de Prusia y viéndolo a los ojos— ¿Tú me quieres?

—C-claro que te quiero ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!—dice un tanto distraído el albino ya que se sentía algo incómodo con el chico y su mirada tan fija

—Vuélveme mayor…por favor, quiero ser mayor—dice nuevamente el niño para después besarlo en los labios de manera inocente y a la vez prolongada

Prusia ya no podía más, ese niño lo estaba cautivando poco a poco, no, ya lo había hecho por completo, se sentó en el suelo con él y le acaricio suavemente el rostro, si llegaban hasta el final iba a arrebatarle su inocencia, iba a quitarle gran parte de él. Lo abrazo y beso en la frente como siempre lo hacía, después beso ambas mejillas del chico a modo de una disculpa silenciosa y le susurro un tenue "Esta bien" para comenzar a besarlo tenuemente en los labios tratando de que se acostumbrara al ritmo poco a poco, le fue desabrochando la pequeña chaqueta que llevaba de a poco y una vez que se la saco la dejo a un lado tranquilamente y viendo la cara inocente del niño.

Después siguió besándolo un poco más profundo que antes, a lo cual el chico emitió una pequeña queja, se separó y lo vio a los ojos, era verdad, debía ser lento, el de ojos verdes no sabía nada del tema, no sabía besar ni cómo reaccionar ante cualquier cosa que le hiciera. Suspiro y se encogió de hombros, lo miro nuevamente y vio ese cuerpo tan infantil y…delicado, si era algo que fácilmente podría ser dañado si es que no tenía cuidado, vio el rizo del chico y con una mano lo empezó a acariciar lentamente, lo enrolaba en su dedo y lo volvía a desenrollar, así estuvo durante un par de minutos hasta que noto que el pequeño emitía pequeños gemidos, claro que él quizás no sabía que era eso, al igual que lo que lo había pillado haciendo hacia minutos atrás.

Lamio delicadamente el rizo del menor y sintió como se estremecía el chico, si, era una zona erógena del de ojos verdes. Dejo de jugar un momento con el rizo y empezó a quitar la camisa que llevaba el menor, este solo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y respirando de manera agitada, llevo una de sus manos a un pequeño pezón y lo pellizco lo más suave que pudo arrancándole un pequeño gemido mientras que el otro lo lamio y chupo para ver la reacción del sureño, sus gemidos eran tan inocentes que lo hacían pensar seriamente en lo que estaba haciendo, ese chico no merecía perder su inocencia con él.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Chile Sur?—pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y viendo como el sureño lo veía algo extrañado

—S-si…q-quiero ser mayor, solo vuélveme mayor…—prácticamente suplico el menor mirándolo a los ojos—A-además…dime Benjamín, ese es mi nombre entre nosotros…

—"Ya eligió su nombre…sí que ha crecido, pero aun es tan inocente" Entonces dime Gilbert—le contesto el prusiano para comenzar a besarlo lentamente

Mordió el labio inferior del menor y cuando este solo abrió un poco la boca coló su lengua dentro, empezó a profundizar lentamente el beso, cosa de que el menor se acostumbrara, supiera como es que lo besaran profundamente. Prácticamente exploro la boca del otro con su lengua, él ya sabía bastante de cómo era tener sexo con alguien, él sabía qué hacer, sabía que partes tocar a diferencia de ese niño que solo deseaba ser mayor, finalmente se separó de él y lo hizo que se levantara, desabrocho el pantalón del menor, después le quito los zapatos y finalmente los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, tomo la ropa de este y la coloco a modo de manta en el suelo, lo hizo que se sentara de espaldas a él y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.

—"Un niño…Gilbert, es solo un niño y estas llevando demasiado lejos esto"—se regañó interiormente mientras seguía masturbando y besando de cuando en cuando a Benjamín—"Pero él es...tan lindo, tan deseable"

Benjamín en un intento inútil se tapaba la boca con una mano tratando de evitar emitir sonidos "extraños" como lo denominaba él, no era lo mismo que cuando él se tocaba, era diferente, se sentía mejor, extrañamente se sentía mejor, quería que el albino lo hiciera mayor, que lo convirtiera en alguien útil. Mientras que Prusia noto como poco a poco el menor quería venirse, finalmente empezó a masturbarlo rápidamente hasta que en un agudo gemido el sureño se corrió en su mano, la semilla blanquecina y casi transparente delataba que era un simple niño, alguien muy pequeño.

Ahora venía lo difícil, tenía que hacerlo, además ya no aguantaba más, bajo el cierre de su pantalón y saco su miembro, sonrió de forma arrepentida, un niño lo había excitado, lo había hecho que quisiera metérsela de una sola estocada, pero no podía, era muy pequeño y delicado para hacer algo así. Vio con curiosidad su miembro, lo miro a los ojos y después devolvió la mirada a pene del albino.

—Son diferentes…—dijo el sureño tocando con su mano el miembro de Gilbert el cual solo dio un pequeño suspiro

—Si, son diferentes…—respondió el albino tomando la mano del chico para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo—Pero eso no importa…A-ahora viene lo difícil…

— ¿Eh?

—Mira…Estoó…Quizás te va a doler lo que voy a hacer a continuación, así que estas a tiempo de retractarte—murmuro el de ojos rojizos mirando a los ojos al chico que tenía entre sus brazos

—No importa, Francia me dijo que quizás dolería convertirme en adulto

—"Ese maldito pervertido… ¡Que lo vea y lo golpeare en pleno rostro!"—Pensó el albino algo enojado, pero enseguida relajo su expresión para lamer tres de sus dedos y llevar ambas manos a los muslos del menor—Aguanta…esto solo será un poco antes de que realmente lleguemos al final ¿Esta bien?

Chile Sur solo asintió, Prusia toco suavemente el trasero del menor, era blando y suave, miro como el chico solo cerraba los ojos y tapaba su boca, lo beso en la mejilla y le susurro un "Discúlpame" mientras de introducía un digito en la pequeña y estrecha entrada, ante ello sintió un quejido de dolor del niño, seguramente era incómodo y algo doloroso. Movió el digito durante un tiempo prolongado, haciendo que pequeñas quejas siguieran saliendo de los labios del menor, no tardo en introducir un segundo digito, vio como Benjamín se removía ante esto y negaba con la cabeza, al parecer le dolía, aún era muy pequeño y quizás no soportaba el sentir lo que le estaba haciendo.

—Tranquilo, no te muevas mucho, si no te dolerá más—le susurró al oído el albino para después besarlo en los labios suavemente

Una vez que sintió que ya estaba casi listo trato de introducir un tercer digito, movió un poco más y los saco, hizo que Benjamín se levantara y acomodo lo más bien que pudo la ropa del chico en el suelo, se sacó su propia chaqueta y la coloco encima de la demás ropa, así el chico no se haría daño cuando tuvieran que hacer lo siguiente. Lo acomodo en el suelo y lo acaricio durante unos segundos, sabía que lo que haría a continuación le haría daño al chico, separo un poco las nalgas del chico y dirigió su miembro a la entrada de Chile Sur, suavemente comenzó a empujar, tratando de no lastimarlo pero podía sentir como Benjamín temblaba ante lo que estaba haciendo.

—D-duele…—dijo bajito el de ojos verdes mientras las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos

—Solo aguanta…—pidió Gilbert a la vez que seguía empujando, finalmente solo la punta de su miembro ya había entrado, lo cual hizo que el menor mandara un quejido bastante agudo a lo que el albino respondió con suaves caricias tratando de distraerlo.

Finalmente pudo notar que solo podría meter la mitad de su miembro, sentía como pequeñas quejas salían de los labios del menor y en sus ojos verdes las lágrimas se acumulaban rápidamente. Se quedó quieto durante unos minutos y con su mano derecha comenzó a masturbar al chileno menor tratando de distraerlo de lo que estaban haciendo, pequeños gemidos tanto de dolor como de placer salían de los labios de Benjamín. Cuando noto que por fin ya podría moverse comenzó un vaivén suave y lento, tratando de no apresurar nada de lo que estaban haciendo, pero le era un poco difícil, el mismo ya estaba disfrutando un poco y se le hacía casi imposible contenerse del todo.

Comenzó un poco más rápido haciendo que el menor empezara a derramar pequeñas lagrimas ya que le dolía aun, pero pronto se ocupó de que el chico no se concentrara en aquello, poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, los gemidos de Benjamín los callaba con una mano, no podía permitir que se escuchara más allá que de donde estaban. Era tan estrecho y cálido que le estaba gustando, pero sabía que estaba mal, muy a su pesar todo aquello estaba mal, noto como en un gemido agudo el menor de corrió en su mano, aún era pequeño, no tenía tanta resistencia como él, mientras que el siguió embistiendo durante unos minutos más hasta que noto que por fin iba a alcanzar el orgasmo y en un solo hondo gemido se corrió dentro de Chile Sur.

—Ah… ¿Estas bien?—pregunto el albino a Benjamín al salir de dentro de él y abrazarlo

—S-si…Estoy b-bien—contesto el menor dejándose abrazar por el mayor—Pero estoy cansado…Quiero dormir

—P-pues, primero vístete, no vaya a ser que cojas un resfriado

—No quiero, quiero dormir…—reclamo Benjamín restregándose los ojos—Y me duele mi trasero

— ¡N-no lo digas así, maldición!—grito Gilbert al escuchar lo último que dijo el chileno—Ah…está bien, te vestiré

Tomo la ropa del niño y comenzó a vestirlo tranquilamente, era un hecho que estaba agotadísimo el menor y que quizás en unos pocos minutos más se quedaría dormido. Una vez termino de vestirlo lo tomo en brazos y se dispuso a volver a la casa, claro que no espero que el menor una vez que lo tomara en brazos lo besara en los labios de forma muy tierna y le susurrara un "Gracias" para quedarse dormido profundamente entre sus brazos.

Ese niño desde ahora sería alguien muy importante para él, no iba a dejarlo solo, no podía, si él ya había hecho todo aquello ahora solo le quedaba quedarse con él y verlo hacerse mayor, poder finalmente demostrarle su amor sin culpas y poder abrazarlo y besarlo cuantas veces el quisiera.


End file.
